A Love Triangle with the Avatar: Toph's Feelings
by XxStoryLoverxX
Summary: In the Avatar Movie, We know Toph maybe likes Sokka but In Reality, Does she? Today we find out
1. Chapter 1

Author: XxStoryLoverxX

Note: I do not own Avatar the last airbender

it all goes to their rightful owners

Note: This story takes place before Sozin's Commet, And Also,

This is my first story so PLease Enjoy,And i know its not as

interesting as any other Taang Stories

But please Respect me :)

It was a long summer morning. Katara was making dinner for the team. Zuko had just walked into the woods getting fire wood. Sitting near the campfire was Aang, Toph, Sokka, And Suki. They were all talking about how to defeat Fire lord Ozai. Until Katara said she needed some fresh leaves for the tea, " Hey guys,I need some fresh Leaves for the some one go get me some?" Said Katara." Fine i will, sugerqueen" Toph said angerly. As toph set into the woods she saw Zuko drawing a picture in the sand." Hey Hotness, what'cha drawin?" said Toph. Zuko surpised, Jumped back. "uh...Nothing...its my buisness" said Zuko nervously. Toph looked at the picture and saw it was a picture of Mai."Oh...I see...You miss Mai dont you?" Toph said as if she was nosy."NO I DONT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zuko said madly while walking away with wood."Ok Ok i was just asking" Said Toph kinda scared. But she can feel how fast his heart beated when he said that and toph could tell, Zuko does miss her. Zuko left and the forest became silent. Then Toph started thinking about Aang. About how he liked Katara and how close they were. Toph suddenly got mad and started didnt know why she got mad after thinking about those two. She felt her cheeks blushing and her heart beating fast." Toph!" Aang yelled as loud as he , In sudden surprise,tripped on a rock and twisted her ankle." TWINKLE TOES! YOU TWISTED MY ANKLE!" said toph angerly." Im so sorry Toph. Its just we heard u yell so we thought something happened...Need me to carry you?" Aang said. "No im fine Twinkles toes, im not that weak" Toph said in a strong voice. As toph tried to get up, Aang took her by surprise,and put her on his back. "Its okay Toph we're friends so i can help you" said Aang happily. Toph's heart beated fast and started to blush. She didnt know what the feeling was but she liked it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading it! XD please give me feedback and what to improve on after all, this Is my first story i've written


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Aang carried Toph back to the campsite, Katara was very mad that Aang was carrying Toph so She raced over to where Aang and Toph was standing forgetting about the soup.

"Excuse me Toph, WHERE ARE THE LEAVES?" Said Katara Madly," Sorry SugarQueen, I guess a Blind girl like me cant find leaves for the tea." Said Toph acting with maturity, " But HELLO! You Agreed to do it!." Said Katara Furiously, "It was a Joke, you wouldnt think i would actually do that would you? You guys are so Gullable" Said Toph Smirking because she knew she was right. "Hey,Um,Guys? Hate to break it to ya but i've got bad news." said Sokka with fear.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Toph and Katara. " Oh no! The soup! Its...Caused a Fire!" Yelled Suki. "Oh No! What are we gonna do?! And my Soup! IM SO hungry right now!" Said Sokka running around the campsite screaming." Its okay guys, i got this." Said Aang as he put Toph Firmly on the Log.

Aang Took a Huff and a Puff and he blew on the it got worst. The fire spreaded to the tree's leaves and caused a forest fire."Oops...HeHe..." Said Aang." Move twinkle toes, Let me handle this!" Said Toph."But Toph you're Hurt" Said Aang. Toph's Eyes got Softer and she started to blush. Katara Saw that Toph may have a little "Something" For him."Guys calm down, i'll go get water and see if it will stop the forest fire" Said Katara. Katara Rushed to the River to get water. All of a sudden, a burnt tree fell right on Sokka's earth Tent that Toph had made for him.

" Aww...That was where i sleep" Said Sokka Sadly."Everybody Run!" SAid Suki While Running towards a direction."Wait for me Suki!" Said Sokka Running after her."Toph, Lets go" Said Aang." But what about Katara?" Said Toph."We can help her later,Right now lets help you" Said Aang as he carried Toph and Glided away on his Glider. Meanwhile, Katara had trouble getting water. " UGHHH! Why wont you come?!" Yelled waved her arms back and fourth trying to get the water to follow. Finally the water followed where she wanted it to go and put out the fire. She went back to the campsite and found that no one was there. "Great, Now im all Alone in the forest" Sighed Katara." Katara! You're Alive!" yelled Sokka Running back. "Of Course i am Alive." Said Katara."But where is Toph and Aang?" Said Suki.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
